Sebastian Schultz
| image = | name = | kanji = | romaji = | race = Quincy | birthday = | age = 24 | gender = Male | height = --- | weight = --- | eyes = Blue | hair = White | blood type = --- | affiliation = Schwarze Krähen Macht | previous affiliation = Blitzkrieg | occupation = Angel of S.K.M. | previous occupation = Corporal of Blitzkrieg | team = S.K.M. | previous team = Blitzkrieg | partner = --- | previous partner = --- | base of operations = --- | marital status = Single | relatives = --- | education = --- | status = Active | signature skill = Spirit Weapon }} Sebastian Schultz, most commonly known by his S.K.M. name Sahaquiel, is a Quincy and a member of the Schwarze Krähen Macht, serving as one of its Angels and foot soldiers. He is known for two things; his Adjuchas arm, which was received after losing his arm and killing the Adjuchas that severed it, and his personal weapon, dubbed the "Sky Breaker". Appearance Sebastian has the appearance of a young man with short, white hair and blue eyes. Casually, he wears a sleeveless hoodie with a black sweater underneath. Black wrist coverings decorate his wrists while dark blue pants and leather boots tied by belt straps are seen on his feet. During duty, he sports a blue coat with a red inward side, shown when his sleeves are rolled up. He also wears a black shirt underneath. On his left hand, he sports a grey ring on both his index and ring finger. His right arm, mutated and foreign in appearance, is actually from an Adjuchas he had killed out of revenge for cutting off his original arm. Personality Mannerisms & Hobbies Generally, Sebastian carries himself as a hopeful in comparison to the rest of the S.K.M. Socially, he is rather informal and optimistic, if not cocky and arrogant. Although he is clear to recognize the status and position of superiors, he doesn't hesitate to refer to them as if they were simply friends or comrades regardless of criticism from his colleagues. He seems to be on rather good terms with everyone, being seen as the "younger brother" of the group. In terms of combat, he keeps his cocky and arrogant attitude, which is expressed through various taunts and jeers towards his targets. At the same time, he treats every duel as a simple sparring match, regardless of whether or not it is a true duel to the death. Despite his cockiness, he is not extremely hostile or negative towards his enemies and even regards them in friendly notions at some points. Sebastian enjoys rock music and can be occasionally seen listening to an iPhone playing it. He also loves singing, having taught himself by listening to other singers by ear. He likes turtle pie as a favorite food. Flaws & Issues Like all of the other S.K.M., Sebastian suffered mental breakdown as a result of the Quincy Massacre committed by the Shinigami. Not only did he become traumatized by seeing his kind die all around him, he was also deeply regretful after realizing that enemies he killed may have had a justified and honest reason for fighting against them. After that, he engaged in battle with the sole purpose of having an enemy slay him as punishment for not realizing the weight of taking a life. But because the chances of his enemies dying was higher than his own, he eventually forgot the reason why he sought death. It is only on a subconscious level that he still pursues this self-destructive goal, and may be the reason why he acts so friendly to his enemies. Although he is not over-the-top with it, the cockiness and flaunting he displays in combat are actually things to disguise an inferiority complex brought on my his post-traumatic stress disorder. When he comes across an enemy he finds particular interest in, he grows a sort of attachment to them. If these particular enemies are slain, he will become disappointed and saddened by their deaths. Attachment towards a personal rival has those feelings strengthened, resulting in the subconscious desire for death making itself clear. If the enemy shows even the slightest bit of disinterest in their "competition", he will break down and beg them to continue. In summary, he will regard a personal enemy as if he would a soul mate, which can be seen as one of his more disturbing traits. Beliefs & Philosophies Sebastian is an adamant enthusiast of battle, conflict and slaughter. He enjoys putting his sword to use against particularly strong enemies. He believes all conflict and bloodshed is nature running its course and can become genuinely confused whenever someone criticizes it. Although he mainly utilizes his sword against enemies that can fight back, he is not above killing those who can't defend themselves. Women, children, the incapacitated and the elderly are occasional targets simply because of his instinctual pull to keep killing. Even possible allies aren't safe from murder attempts from him, although he never tries to kill any of his S.K.M. comrades. History Little is known about Sebastian's childhood and growth into a combat-ready Quincy, mostly due to the lack of files concerning his background and history. He served as one of the members of Blitzkrieg, a hunting unit created for the sake of exterminating Hollows. Synopsis In Progress... Equipment H4 Core: All S.K.M. operatives possess an implant referred to as the H4 Core, which replaces what would otherwise be a human heart. This heart is capable of receiving neuron signals sent from the brain and sends them back, operating just like a second brain. Operating as a fueling engine for the enhancements applied to the brain, it is responsible for protocols such as longevity and emergency regeneration (although Sebastian's H4 Core is not the most powerful). Sebastian's death is assured if one manages to manually rip out the core and destroy it, thus shutting down his brain. However, attacks capable of destroying his body completely can negate the regeneration protocols and kill him. Adjuchas Arm: A transplant acquired from an Adjuchas after Sebastian killed it. With extensive surgery and modification, he is capable of using the Hollow powers that the Adjuchas could (albeit to a limited degree). The most notable quality of the arm is that it possesses much more physical power than his unhindered arm would, making the task of breaking an enemy's defense much easier. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: As one of the Angels of Schwarze Krähen Macht, Sebastian possesses a very high amount of spiritual power within him. Whenever he releases it, it manifests in a light blue color. His spiritual pressure is able to induce fear within weaker enemies and can even cause motor functions to become severely inhibited for enemies under his influence. He has exceptional control of it and is capable of molding it into his physical attacks, whether he uses his sword or his bare fists. It can provide limited protection against more advanced enemies, but this can collapse completely in the face of foes that are more "god-like" when it comes to spiritual power. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Like the rest of the S.K.M. who fight with swords as their main weapon, Sebastian utilizes a form of fencing combat that stems from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_school_of_fencing Deutsche Fechtschule], otherwise known as the German School of Fencing. This style emphasizes control over the combat situation at all times, requiring immense mental concentration, good judgement, balance and swiftness in order to best a foe. In conjunction with these traits, Sebastian can utilize his own enhanced physical strength and the weight of his sword in order to throw off his target's balance and dispatch it quickly before it can recover. This serves as his main combat ability against most adversaries. Enhanced Physical Strength: Because of his training and discipline within Blitzkrieg, Sebastian carries a superhuman degree of physical prowess. A blow from him can not only shatter bones, but also send his target flying several meters away from its original location was. These traits are presented normally within all of his body aside from his Adjuchas arm, which holds much greater physical power within it. With it, he can punch holes through his target as well as decapitate them with a single blow at full power. He himself has claimed to have the power of a jackhammer within each of his limbs. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sebastian, in conjunction with his sword style, possesses proficiency in the art of barehanded fighting. Although he mainly fights with punches in direct combat, he also utilizes joint-locks, chokeholds and take-downs in order to catch his opponents by surprise. He commonly utilizes this ability at least temporarily whenever he is disarmed of his weapon in the midst of a sword duel. Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Sebastian can absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere to form weapons and amplify his abilities. He has personally enhanced this ability to the point where he can actually drain reishi from spirits, although in most cases it requires some form of direct contact to do so. The most common usage of this ability by him is when he summons up reishi particles to heal his injuries and refuel himself. However, such requires him to stop movement and go into a meditative trance, leaving him vulnerable to attack. *'Hirenyaku Master:' By gathering a flow of reishi underneath his feet to ride on, Sebastian is capable of moving at extremely fast speeds. Because it is a particularly hard technique to master, the fact that he is capable of crossing great leaps of distance within seconds is a clear testament to his combat skill. Keen Intellect: Despite his cocky and arrogant personality, Sebastian is quite perceptive when it comes to reading his opponents. Through the mental focus the sword style he utilizes requires from him, he is capable of effectively reading and correctly reacting to his opponent's movements. Such is to the extent that he is even able to read their emotional demeanor, which he uses to taunt and provoke them into reacting recklessly. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Sebastian can gather reishi in order to create a trademark weapon for himself. His personal weapon manifests in the form of a massive sword almost as large as he is. It closely resembles a German Großes Messer in terms of appearance, but has a lever hooked to the hilt that can be pulled any time to release reishi offensively. The name comes from his energy affinity to the sky. *'Taiyō Hinote:' (太陽火の手, Solar Blaze): Sky Breaker's direct attack. Channeling reishi within his sword, Sebastian pulls the lever trigger while in the midst of a swing to unleash a mass of flame-like energy to his opponent. Initially, the blasts appear to be simple flames. However, the energy they are constructed out of is pure plasma capable of searing through any material it comes across. The very atmosphere can burn away and boil within the heat that Taiyō Hinote creates, signaling just how powerful the attack is. Sebastian can unleash the attack in whatever form he pleases, with the most common ways of usage being through a fissure, wave or laser beam. But a particularly deadly way he uses it is through pinpoint-aiming; he points his sword tip at his target like a gun, and once locked on, creates a powerful explosion with the target at the core. Sebastian can unleash this attack variant multiple times in rapid succession. **'Taiyō Hinote - Chiyuhi' (太陽火の手 - 治癒火, Solar Blaze: Cleansing Fire): This ability functions in the same way as its original. However, the Chiyuhi variant focuses on restoration and healing rather than destruction and immolation. The flames, upon contact with their targets, heal any wounds sustained until not even scratches are left behind. They do not replenish lost stamina or energy, meaning that targets healed will still have to rest if they are completely exhausted of power. *'Nuki Seigen' (抜き制限, Without Restraint): This ability is activated by Sebastian pulling Sky Breaker's trigger and stabbing his sword into the ground. A pulse, harmless in nature, will wash over a massive area of the ground's surface, colored in a light blue. Once it stops spreading, anything caught within the pulse's range is subject to gravity manipulation by the will of Sebastian. He can cause gravitational pull to increase to the point where they get crushed into the ground, or lessen them to the point that they end up floating helplessly into the sky. He can also use this ability to repel or attract attacks, effectively providing a defense as potent as his offense. *'Teiryuu Ikidukai' (停留息遣い, Stop Breathing): This ability does not require a physical motion, but instead relies on Sebastian's mental concentration to be activated. When it is, he takes control of the oxygen particles within his "sphere of influence". He can cause the metal of opposing Zanpakutō to rust and become useless whenever they come into contact with Sky Breaker, manipulate the oxygen particles within water sources and even rip oxygen from an area, leaving the enemy to choke to death. He considers it to be one of his most frightening abilities to use against an enemy, and because of his enjoyment of combat, prefers to use it sparingly. References